Et pourquoi pas ?
by Calire 92
Summary: Un réveil qui ne sonne pas... Etre en retard pour un de ses contrôles semestriels les plus importants... La journée ne commence pas du tout comme l'aurait voulu Camille. Elle qui pensait pouvoir rentrer et se boire un thé devant épisode de sa série du moment, elle avait tord... Fiction dédicacée à la plus grande des dessinatrices !


_Salut les gens !_

 _Là vous vous dites, comme c'est possible ? Elle publie deux fictions en deux jours !_

 _En fait, j'ai écrit cette fiction tout à fait hors de mon registre habituel pour faire un cadeau d'anniversaire à une bonne amie à moi, celle-là même qui a fait le superbe dessin de ma fiction en cours d'Harry Potter_ Un jour, je saurai qui je suis _._

 _Alors, voilà ! Je voulais la publier après la lui avoir offerte ! Elle l'a beaucoup aimée ! J'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les personnages originaux et l'intrigue :)_

 _Brefouille ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre déchira violemment le silence matinal, faisant fuir quelques pigeons qui picoraient un sol en béton en se dandinant. Un homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés passa sa tête au-dehors et esquissa un sourire malicieux. Devant lui se dressait fièrement un monument assez emblématique du pays et de la ville dans lesquels il se trouvait : l'Arc de Triomphe.

\- Paris ? Pourquoi pas après tout ?

Il renifla l'air, comme un chien qui découvre un nouvel endroit et fronça les sourcils. Il enfourna son doigt dans sa bouche et l'en ressortit aussi sec, humidifié par sa salive.

\- 2015…

Ces constatations faites, il se retourna et ferma la porte derrière lui. D'un air déterminé, il commença à flâner sur la place de l'Etoile.

 **oOo**

Camille sentit les brumes du sommeil glisser hors de son esprit. Sous ses paupières encore fermées, elle pouvait sentir, plus que voir, la faible lumière et entendre les faibles bruits de Paris du point du jour. Cela lui rappela que l'hiver était en route. Elle exhala un soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle préférait l'automne et ses couleurs chaudes.

Aujourd'hui était un vendredi et il fallait bien qu'elle assure pour ce dernier jour de la semaine. Elle se tourna sur le côté, ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant des paupières et attrapa d'un geste machinal son téléphone. L'écran s'alluma et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage, tandis qu'elle retenait un cri de désespoir.

Elle était en retard.

Très en retard.

Très très en retard pour le contrôle qu'elle avait en première heure ! Son plus gros contrôle du semestre en phonétique anglaise ! Celui qui valait la moitié de sa moyenne !

Camille sauta de son lit, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans sa couette qui trainait à moitié sur le sol. Elle courut jusque dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement qu'elle louait, mit de l'eau à chauffer pour son thé et se dépêcha de fermer la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte pour aérer la veille au soir. Le froid qui était entré dans la pièce fit frissonner la jeune femme. Retournant sur ses pas, elle se précipita vers sa minuscule salle de bain, sauta dans sa douche et prit deux fois moins de temps pour se laver qu'à son habitude. Sa serviette autour d'elle, Camille s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements d'un jean confortable et d'un t-shirt pioché au hasard dans ses affaires propres. Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas le temps de mettre ses lentilles. Elle attrapa donc ses lunettes posées sur le meuble près de son lit et les posa sur son nez. De retour dans sa cuisine, elle se servit son eau chaude et y plongea un sachet d'Earl Grey. N'attendant presque pas que cela refroidisse, trop pressée qu'elle était, elle avala une gorgée qui lui brula la langue et l'œsophage. Cela la réveilla totalement. Elle croqua dans deux gâteaux et en mis deux autres dans un morceau d'essuie-tout pour les emporter avec elle, tout en envoyant un sms à ses amies pour leur dire qu'elle ne serait pas à l'heure pour leur premier cours. Heureusement, sa conscience l'avait poussée à faire son sac de cours la veille au soir. Finissant son thé encore brulant, elle enfila ses chaussettes et ses chaussures.

Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme déposa sa tasse encore à moitié pleine dans l'évier, se promettant de la laver le soir. Après un dernier regard sur son appartement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, Camille attrapa son sac à main, bien trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse courir tout le long du chemin avec, prit ses clés et claqua la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme dévala l'étroit escalier de son immeuble, ne se préoccupant pas du bruit que ses chaussures faisaient sur les marches en bois, et ce, malgré le tapis en velours rouge qui recouvrait la majorité de l'escalier.

Quand elle arriva dans la rue, elle tourna sur la droite et se précipita vers la station de métro qu'elle prenait tous les matins pour aller à la fac. Plus elle approchait, plus elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui faisait que son estomac se serrait presque à lui faire mal. Pour une fois, son instinct avait raison. En se rendant compte du problème auquel elle allait faire face, la jeune femme étouffa un gémissement de désespoir et d'agacement. Pourquoi tout lui tombait dessus aujourd'hui ? En effet, Ternes, la station de métro de la ligne 2, était fermée au public parce qu'il y avait eu un mort. Du moins, c'était ce qui se chuchotait autour de la bouche de métropolitain. Camille poussa alors son cerveau à réfléchir à un autre chemin pour se rendre Porte de Clignancourt. Elle pensa immédiatement à un bus qui faisait le trajet direct jusqu'à sa fac, mais elle se souvint avoir vu que son arrêt n'était pas desservi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner sur ses pas pour essayer d'attraper une rame sur la ligne 1. Au pas de course, Camille remonta l'avenue Mac-Mahon pour arriver sur la bouche de métro Charles de Gaulle-Etoile.

Seulement, alors qu'elle pensait que ses ennuis étaient terminés, elle fonça dans le dos d'un homme qui s'était arrêté net devant l'entrée souterraine. Camille essaya de se décaler sur le côté pour le passé, en s'excusant, mais l'homme suivit le mouvement sans même se retourner. Bien que cela intriguât la jeune femme de savoir comment il faisait pour savoir où elle allait se déplacer, elle commença à s'agacer.

\- Excusez-moi, lança-t-elle, presque en grognant. J'aimerais y aller…

\- Aller où ?, interrogea l'homme en lui faisant finalement face.

C'était quelqu'un d'assez jeune. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des oreilles. Ils avaient l'air doux au toucher, comme s'il sortait juste de chez le coiffeur. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ses cheveux et avaient un air malicieux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une blague à la prochaine personne qu'il croiserait. Son sourire était du même acabit. Cette expression fit froncer les sourcils de Camille. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le tour que prenait cette matinée, d'autant que cela la mettait de plus en plus en retard. De plus, l'homme qui lui faisait face avait une façon bien particulière de s'habiller. Sa veste ainsi que son pantalon avaient une couleur marron qui tirait sur le vert et sa chemise rose pâle était boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était ce nœud papillon bordeaux qu'il semblait porter avec fierté. Il relevait le menton comme s'il voulait que tous les remarquent, lui et son nœud au cou. Mais plus que l'inquiétude de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, plus que les vieux avertissements de sa mère envers les étrangers, quelque chose l'intriguait chez cet homme. C'était comme si elle pouvait lui faire confiance dans la folie qui paraissait le caractériser.

\- Je dois aller à la fac et je suis déjà bien en retard, répondit Camille en sortant de ses pensées.

\- La fac ? N'est-ce pas un peu ennuyeux comme endroit ? C'est bien plus intéressant de visiter l'univers !

La jeune femme s'empêcha de répondre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'entamer une conversation philosophique avec un inconnu pour savoir si oui ou non aller à suivre des cours à l'université était une meilleure chose que de parcourir l'univers. Une minute ? L'univers ?

Camille n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps sur la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit qu'un sms fit vibrer son téléphone enfoncé dans la poche de son jean. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, oubliant quelques secondes son interlocuteur.

 ** _Margaux :_** _Eh chat ! T'en es où dans le métro ? La prof n'est pas encore arrivée._

Ce message de son amie provoqua un nouveau nœud dans son ventre. Un regard sur l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et elle s'élança sur le côté, le prenant par surprise.

\- Désolée !, lança-t-elle. Je dois y aller !

Camille dévala les escaliers en sortant de sa poche son pass. À toute vitesse, elle passa les portiques de sécurité, courut dans le couloir qui la menait au quai et attrapa la rame qui partait juste. Essoufflée, l'étudiante attira les regards emplis de pitié et de compassion de plusieurs autres passagers. Elle rougit, à cause de sa timidité. Elle détestait se faire remarquer de cette façon. Après avoir un peu récupéré, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le reste du wagon. Les autres voyageurs s'étaient finalement désintéressés d'elle, n'étant tout au plus qu'une petite distraction dans leur routine quotidienne. À son grand désespoir, il ne restait plus aucune place assise. Camille se contenta donc de se délester de son lourd sac à main et de le poser entre ses jambes. Accrochée à la barre au centre du wagon, elle se maintint debout vaille que vaille, malgré les secousses irrégulières et les passagers peu scrupuleux qui la poussaient pour pouvoir sortir à leur tour. Elle prit juste le temps d'écrire une réponse succincte à Margaux, son amie qui venait de Nouvelle-Calédonie, pour lui dire que, oui, elle était en route et pourquoi elle était en retard. L'angoisse grandit dans son estomac quand le temps de réponse de Margaux s'allongea. Pour elle, cela voulait juste dire que le contrôle avait commencé et qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de le terminer quand elle arriverait. Si elle arrivait avant la fin de l'heure de cours et si la prof la laissait commencer.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle arriva à Châtelet. Mais elle était encore loin de sa destination. Serrant les dents, elle s'élança dans les couloirs bondés de l'une des plus grosses stations de métropolitains de Paris. Après plusieurs minutes à chercher le quai de la 4 en direction de Porte de Clignancourt, elle déboula dans la rame tant cherchée. Celle-ci était bondée et elle dut pousser un peu pour pouvoir entrer. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent un vrai calvaire. La seule bouffée d'air frais qu'elle prit, en dehors des moments où les portes du métro s'ouvraient pour laisser passer des voyageurs qui faisaient grise mine, fut le moment où Margaux lui annonça dans un autre sms que leur professeur de phonétique n'était toujours pas arrivée. Son amie lui assura qu'après une demi-heure, toute la classe avait décidé de partir. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que leur prof aurait dû arriver. L'espoir de ne rien rater monta en elle.

Finalement, ce fut avec vingt-cinq minutes de retard que Camille poussa enfin la porte de son cours au troisième étage. Tous les élèves lui jetèrent un regard acéré, qui se détendit quand ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas leur professeur. En effet, celle-ci n'était toujours pas à son bureau. Camille poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Margaux, du fond de la classe où elle se mettait de temps à autre, lui fit un grand signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire joyeux. Toute en sueur, la jeune femme s'approcha et se laissa littéralement tomber sur sa chaise sous le regard amusée de la Calédonienne.

\- Tout va bien ?, rit-elle sous cape, surtout maintenant que tout danger de note ratée était écarté pour son amie.

\- Nan, grogna Camille entre deux inspirations qui étaient encore erratiques. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, je me suis brulée avec mon thé, ma station de métro habituelle était fermée, j'ai foncé dans un taré, j'ai été obligée de lui parler, j'ai failli me vautrer dans les escaliers, j'ai manqué de me faire étouffer par tous les passagers… Bref, c'est pas ma journée !

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Margaux éclata d'un rire franc, qui fit se retourner toute la classe qui voulait en savoir plus sur cette surprenante hilarité. Camille, comme à son habitude, rougit et implora doucement Margaux de se calmer.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?, s'irrita finalement la jeune femme, en comprenant que l'hilarité de son amie n'allait pas cesser de si tôt.

\- J'sais pas si… tu l'as fait exprès, mais quand… t'as raconté ton histoire… tu…, ricana-t-elle encore en tentant reprendre ses esprits.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?, demanda Camille plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Oh ! Ça va ! C'est juste que t'as fait des rimes tout du long !, expliqua Margaux, coupée dans ses rires par le ton agacé de son amie.

\- Ah… Désolée…

L'étudiante était gênée de s'être énervée pour si peu et se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir su se tenir. Mais Margaux n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment rancunier. Du moins, pas pour ce genre de bêtises. Cette dernière lui sourit, signifiant que tout était oublié.

Soudain, elles remarquèrent que tous leurs camarades étaient en train de quitter la salle. Camille baissa les yeux sur son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Une demi-heure s'était bien écoulée depuis l'heure normale de début de cours. Sans se consulter, les deux amies se levèrent en même temps, attrapèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle.

La matinée se passa sans autre heurt. Camille s'était remise de ses émotions du matin et avait totalement oublié le bonhomme avec qui elle avait discuté devant la bouche de métro. Après avoir mangé (chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire en arrivant), elle se rendit à son deuxième et dernier cours de la journée où Margaux et elle devaient retrouver une de leurs amies. Quand elles allaient entrer dans la salle d'Histoire moderne, elle fut persuadée d'avoir entraperçu l'homme au nœud papillon au détour d'un couloir. Quand elle posa la question à son amie qui l'accompagnait, celle-ci lui jeta un regard bizarre.

\- Non, j'ai rien vu… J'crois que c'est ce matin qui t'a retourné le cerveau !, la taquina-t-elle.

Camille rit avec elle et haussa les épaules. Elle avait dû rêver, chose fort probable connaissant son imagination débordante. Claire, l'amie qu'elles devaient retrouver, se retourna au moment où elles s'avançaient vers elle. La jeune femme était déjà assise et leur adressa un grand sourire. Margaux et elle prirent place de part et d'autre et la première prit quelques instants pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Claire regardait tour à tour ses amies, tandis qu'elles se partageaient la parole. À la fin de l'histoire, Margaux s'autorisa un petit moment de folie en singeant grossièrement l'arrivée de son amie en classe. Elles se mirent à rire, même Camille qui avait, juste pour quelques secondes, fait semblant de bouder face à l'imitation de Margaux.

Finalement, leur professeur, qui était arrivée entre temps, leur demanda le silence pour pouvoir commencer un cours des plus intéressants sur les conquêtes de l'Amérique du Sud du côté de l'océan Pacifique. Seulement, quelque chose l'empêcha de continuer. Un homme venait de pénétrer comme un forcené dans la salle de classe en brandissant devant lui quelque chose de longiligne et de brillant. Camille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était l'homme du matin même ! Elle jeta un regard à ses amies, mais ces dernières étaient stupéfaites par ce qui se passait juste devant elles. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le fou ( _comment le qualifier autrement ?_ ) qui balayait la salle du bras avec ce qui ressemblait à une baguette en métal avec un embout vert émeraude.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'êtes-vous donc en train de faire ?!, s'écria le professeur qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

L'homme ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'œil, comme si elle n'avait aucun intérêt, comme si elle n'était qu'une mouche de plus dans l'univers. Il se contenta de brandir dans sa direction une sorte de pochette noire qu'il ouvrit comme dans les séries policières que l'on pouvait voir à la télévision.

\- Je suis le Docteur, indiqua-t-il simplement et calmement, tandis qu'il stoppait ses mouvements de bras. Vous !, s'écria-t-il en pointant de son bâton en métal la tête de Camille.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de la prof qui examinait la carte d'identification du Docteur, alors qu'il se rapprochait de la jeune femme qui sentait la peur monter de l'intérieur de ses entrailles.

\- Vous êtes… de la DGSI ?, bafouilla-t-elle en perdant de sa superbe.

\- Oui ! Comme vous dites, répondit-il sans quitter du regard Camille et en continuant d'avancer vers elle. Vous…, souffla-t-il quand il fut juste devant elle.

Seul son bureau les séparait. Camille était pétrifiée et dévisageait cet homme qui semblait la subjuguer alors qu'il tendait le cou vers elle en se penchant un peu en avant. Au même moment, comme un seul homme, Margaux et Claire se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de leur amie.

\- Vous êtes docteur en quoi au juste ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, si c'est pas indiscret ?, grogna presque cette dernière, tandis que l'autre faisait reculer doucement Camille et coupait sa connexion visuelle avec le Docteur.

Celui-ci se redressa et se retourna d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter deux ou trois élèves qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Il quitta la rangée dans laquelle il s'était engouffré pour s'approcher de Camille et commença à faire les cent pas dans l'allée centrale de la classe.

\- Ah vous, les humains, vous êtes tous pareils, sourit-il. Vous voulez toujours savoir le pourquoi et le comment avant même de vous mettre à réfléchir par vous-mêmes. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour disserter sur la condition humaine et sa pensée que je suis là…, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en tapotant son morceau de métal à l'embout vert contre son menton. Le TARDIS m'a emmené ici, à Paris, mais d'abord à l'Arc de Triomphe, continua-t-il. Tout ça pour dire que les ondes me conduisent toujours à vous !, s'écria-t-il finalement en pointant à nouveau de son objet bizarre Camille.

En voyant cela, Claire et Margaux se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. C'était quoi son problème à lui ? Toute cette histoire n'était vraiment pas claire du tout. Puis, elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à Camille qui avait le regard dans le vague.

\- Vous lui faites peur !, s'exclama la Calédonienne avec un regard furibond vers le drôle de personnage qui venait de bousculer leur après-midi.

Personne d'autre dans la classe ne réagissait, comme si cela ne les atteignait pas. Mais Claire pensait à juste titre que c'était simplement qu'ils étaient trop choqués. Ses amies et elle auraient été dans le même état si ce qui arrivait à Camille arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est une bonne chose !, déclara-t-il sombrement. Mais c'est ça l'aventure, se reprit-il en souriant comme un enfant.

Plus personne n'arrivait à le suivre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose… Mais…

Le Docteur lança un regard sur tous les élèves qui semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, la porte de la classe qui s'était refermée sous la violence de l'ouverture par l'homme au nœud papillon fut à nouveau violentée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une femme rousse avec d'immenses jambes qui s'avança. Elle était suivie de près par un autre homme blond avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Docteur ?

Dans son ton, on sentait autant le soulagement de le retrouver, mais aussi la perplexité.

\- Oui Amy ?

En disant cela, il n'avait pas détourné le regard de Camille, ou du moins de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, cachée qu'elle était derrière ses amies.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans cette salle de classe ?

\- Eh bien, le TARDIS a détecté quelque chose de bizarre ici…

La dite Amy leva les yeux au ciel à l'instar de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Cela semblait être quelque chose de commun pour eux.

\- Et vous savez quoi Docteur ?, demanda respectueusement le dernier entré dans la classe.

\- Il semble, mon cher Rory, que ce soit cette jeune femme qui affole le TARDIS… Je sens aussi qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair… Mais je ne saurais dire quoi… Mon imbécile de tournevis sonique ne me donne pas plus d'informations que je suis capable de récolter sans lui !, s'écria-t-il en tapant le dit tournevis dans sa main, avant de le porter à son oreille. Raaaah !

Il rangea rageusement l'objet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, pour finalement s'accroupir.

\- Docteur ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Docteur ?, essaya à nouveau Amy.

Toujours pas de réponse. La jeune femme rousse s'approcha de l'homme au nœud papillon et le secoua par l'épaule.

\- Hum ?, fit-il semblant sortir d'une profonde réflexion.

\- Ne devrait-on pas faire sortir toutes les personnes qui n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire ?

Brusquement le Docteur se redressa, manquant de peu de mettre un coup de tête dans le nez d'Amy, mais celle-ci semblait avoir l'habitude. Elle s'était reculée au dernier moment et était retournée auprès du dénommé Rory.

\- Vous tous !, s'écria le Docteur, faisait sursauter tout le monde cette fois-ci. Sortez de cette pièce ! Elle est… euh…

\- Mise en quarantaine avec ces trois personnes, compléta la rousse en voyant que l'homme ne finirait pas sa phrase.

Tous les élèves, bien que majeurs, regardèrent leur professeur, qui était autant sous le choc qu'eux. Puis, elle sembla se rendre compte de ce que l'on attendait d'elle. La femme se leva et poussa ses étudiants à l'imiter. Tous rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires, créant un certain désordre, étant donné qu'ils discutaient tous de ce qui s'était passé.

Profitant du brouhaha et de la masse d'élèves quittant la pièce, Margaux et Claire poussèrent Camille à faire de même que les autres. Elles sentaient toutes les trois que cette histoire sentait mauvais. Attrapant rapidement leurs cours et leur sac, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie en se noyant dans le monde qui se pressait vers la porte arrière de la salle.

\- Hep ! Où allez-vous ?, s'écria Rory.

Les trois amies essayèrent de se presser pour sortir, tant et si bien que Margaux et Claire réussirent. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Camille. Car au moment où elle allait passer, le Docteur lui ferma la porte au nez. Immédiatement se firent entendre des bruits mats de coups donnés contre la porte épaisse.

\- Laissez-la sortir !, hurla une jeune femme, que Camille identifia comme étant Margaux.

\- Docteur, la poignée, grogna Amy qui s'était précipitée pour empêcher les amies de l'étudiante d'entrer.

\- Oh ! Oui ! Pardon !

L'homme au nœud papillon brandit à nouveau ce qu'il avait appelé un tournevis sonique (la pensée que cela ne ressemblait en rien à un tournevis effleura l'esprit de Camille avant de se préoccuper à nouveau de la situation) et le pointa sur la serrure. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa satisfait. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ne font-elles plus aucun bruit ?, marmonna-t-il alors que la rousse reprenait son souffle.

\- Docteur !, s'écria Rory qui s'escrimait à son tour avec l'autre porte de la salle de classe.

Sans attendre, il rejoignit son compagnon et verrouilla une nouvelle fois la salle. Il put apercevoir en relevant la tête, par une petite vitre rectangulaire dans la porte, les regards furieux et échevelés d'une grande blonde qui s'était approchée le plus possible de la vitre pour essayer de voir Camille. Le Docteur ouvrit alors de grands yeux surpris, rentra son menton dans son cou et se détourna vers la droite, essayant d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme.

\- Oups, lâcha-t-il

\- Docteur…, souffla Amy comme si elle était un peu agacée. Et si vous fonciez la vitre ?

\- Bonne idée Amy Pond ! Bonne idée !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Margaux disparut donc après un tour de passe-passe réalisé, encore une fois, avec l'aide précieuse du tournevis sonique.

Pendant ce temps, Camille faisait tout pour essayer de booster son cerveau, le suppliant de l'aider à trouver un moyen pour elle de s'échapper de cette pièce emplie de fous. Seulement, à part casser une vitre avec une chaise et sauter du troisième étage du complexe universitaire, elle n'avait rien trouvé de réalisable.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que l'attention des trois personnages hauts en couleurs qui avaient interrompu sa journée se retourna vers elle. Apparemment, vouloir disparaître ne signifie pas que cela va se faire tout seul. À nouveau sous le feu des projecteurs, ses joues se colorèrent. L'angoisse qui l'avait quittée le matin même venait de faire son grand retour. Seul Rory semblait avoir remarqué son malaise.

\- Eh… ça va ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Camille secoua la tête. Comment est-ce que cela pouvait aller bien ? Elle était enfermée dans une salle de classe avec trois individus qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève, qui semblaient arriver d'une autre planète et qui avaient un comportement vraiment étrange. Alors, non, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle aurait préféré être en train de s'ennuyer en cours d'histoire moderne plutôt que d'être là à espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- On ne va pas te faire de mal…, tenta doucement Rory.

Il semblait habitué à rassurer les gens.

\- À moins que tu nous en fasses !, s'écria alors le Docteur en réalisant un petit saut inutile, faisant sursauter Camille qui commençait à se détendre un tant soit peu.

Rory soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. L'homme au nœud papillon s'étonna.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Vous lui faites peur Docteur…

\- Mais elle peut avoir peur !, sourit-il comme un enfant ravi de son nouveau jouet. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi le TARDIS nous a mené jusqu'à elle… En plus, je sens qu'il y a un petit quelque chose de pas très net…

\- Docteur…, souffla encore Amy. Elle a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête ! D'ailleurs, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Camille…, murmura-t-elle, tandis que le Docteur ouvrait les yeux en grand.

\- Oh oh !, sourit-t-il en prenant du recul et en penchant la tête du côté droit. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! Elle n'est vraiment pas nette !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là à la fin ?, s'énerva finalement Camille. Je n'y comprends rien ! Mon prénom n'est pas net ? Ce matin, je vous fonce dedans et là vous venez jusque dans ma salle de classe ? Mais c'est quoi votre délire ? Vous êtes peut-être un agent de la DGSI, mais un agent complètement timbré si vous voulez mon avis ! Et vous deux ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ca commence enfin à se manifester ! C'est vraiment le moment le plus intéressant !, s'extasia le Docteur sans vraiment tenir compte de ce que disait la jeune femme en face de lui.

Même ses compagnons, qui semblaient comprendre à peu près de quoi il en retournait, se regardèrent étonnés.

\- MAIS ! DE ! QUOI ! VOUS ! PARLEZ ?!, hurla Camille qui paraissait plus pouvoir contenir sa rage.

L'instant d'après, la jeune femme se couvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Instantanément, le Docteur pointa à nouveau son tournevis sonique sur Camille, le secoua, le repointa devant lui, puis le porta à son oreille. Il sourit, comme s'il était heureux de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- Un virus !

\- Un virus ?, s'étonna Amy pour les trois autres. Quel virus ? C'est contagieux ?

Rory parce qu'il essayait de voir ce que le Docteur avait vu et Camille parce qu'elle avait trop peur d'entendre ce qui allait à nouveau sortir de sa bouche.

\- Oui ! Un virus ! C'est un virus peu connu sur Terre…

Tandis qu'il expliquait ce qu'il avait compris, le Docteur marchait en faisant des grands gestes avec son tournevis à embout vert.

\- C'est le virus IGASAIL !

\- Le virus IGA-quoi ?, l'interrompit Rory.

\- J'allais le dire ! Bon… C'est un virus…

\- Oui, ça on l'avait compris, souffla Amy.

\- Laissez-moi donc terminer, nom d'un nœud papillon ! Tiens, c'est joli comme expression, digne des habitants de…

\- Docteur ! Vous vous égarez !, le rappela Rory.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est de votre faute ! Vous m'interrompez dans ma pensée ! Comment voulez-vous que je puisse tout vous expliquer… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! C'est donc un virus qui dissocie l'esprit du corps et le pousse à faire s'adonner aux Sept Péchés Capitaux.

\- Euh… Docteur ? Vous voulez parler des péchés capitaux comme la gourmandise ou la luxure, c'est ça ?, demanda Rory en fronçant les sourcils. Les sept péchés capitaux que Thomas d'Aquin à énumérer ?

\- Exaaaact !, s'écria l'homme en balançant son tournevis sonique dans la direction de son compagnon. Un grand homme ce bon vieux Thomas. Mais dites-moi, ça faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas dit quelque chose d'exact, mon cher Rory !

Le dit Rory leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'exubérance de son interlocuteur. Puis, il se reconcentra sur le cas qui les intéressait tous.

Camille.

Son regard posait des milliers de questions. Elle était perdue. Comment était-il possible d'avoir un virus qui pourrait se baser sur les sept péchés capitaux ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de maladie, et pourtant, sa mère, qui était médecin, ne se gênait jamais pour leur parler de bactéries bizarres ou inconnues. Puis, une question essentielle lui traversa l'esprit : était-ce une maladie curable ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle en avait oublié que le monde tournait autour d'elle. Elle essaya alors de rattraper la conversation au vol.

\- ... mortel mais possible à soigner !

\- Évidemment chère Amy !, répliqua le Docteur avec un sourire enjoué, qui disparut presque immédiatement. Enfin, seulement si je découvre comment faire…

Rory jeta un coup d'œil contrit à Camille qui ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Cet homme qui semblait être un savant fou qui connait tout avait sa vie entre ses mains et bien qu'il ait déjà entendu parler de sa maladie, il ne savait pas comment la tirer de là. Et elle devait lui faire confiance ?

\- Docteur ? Comment est-ce qu'elle a attrapé ce fichu virus ? Il n'est pas contagieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, ce virus est originaire d'une lointaine planète et sa présence sur Terre signifie que, récemment, il y a eu une pluie de météorites qui proviennent de là-bas. Le virus est une simple particule et résiste à beaucoup de choses. J'imagine donc qu'il a traversé l'univers et a jeté son dévolu sur la Terre, puis sur ce spécimen, expliqua-t-il finalement en désignant Camille. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! Je ne sais pas ! Enfin, pas vraiment… Maaaaais ! Ce n'est pas cela qui nous intéresse ! N'est-ce pas, vous mademoiselle-virus ?

À cet instant, Amy plissa les yeux vers Camille. Elle se demandait si ce qu'elle voyait était une illusion d'optique parce que la jeune femme était dos à la baie vitrée ou si c'était…

\- Le virus prend plus d'ampleur !, s'exclama le Docteur en pointant à nouveau son tournevis sonique sur Camille. Tu peux le voir maintenant Amy ? Ce flou autour d'elle ? Comme c'est excitant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous trouver excitant le fait d'avoir une vie entre vos mains ? Oh et puis, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pose encore la question…, grinça Rory.

Le Docteur ignora totalement l'homme qui venait de parler. Il préférait examiner encore un peu sa patiente, qui trouvait tout de même rassurant de faire face à un docteur, quelle que soit la maladie qu'elle avait.

\- Mais, comment cela se fait que vous puissiez saisir des données de ce virus avec votre tournevis ? Ce n'est pas organique ?, interrogea finalement Amy qui sentait bien que quelque chose la gênait dans cette histoire.

Le visage de l'homme au nœud papillon s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il commença alors à marmonner dans sa barbe (inexistante), sans que personne ne puisse saisir un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait, pour finalement se redresser et se frotter les mains après avoir fait disparaitre son tournevis dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Je suis génial !

Amy lui lança un regard blasé en croisant les bras.

\- Nous devons aller au TARDIS !

\- Alors, allons-y, les pressa Rory qui sentait bien que la tension montait chez Camille.

Après avoir rouvert les portes de la salle de classe – la jeune femme ne savait pas comment et ne voulait pas le savoir – le trio se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment de la fac. Camille s'étonna de trouver les couloirs vides, jusqu'au moment où elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Une odeur ténue mais constante lui parvint. Un arôme de chocolat lui chatouilla notamment les narines. Si elle s'empêchait de parler depuis tout à l'heure de peur que sa colère provoquée par le virus ne s'enflamme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas la guidèrent derrière les escaliers en métal qui menaient au premier pour ensuite se diriger vers la cafétéria. À cet instant, il lui sembla que le monde avait repris des couleurs, que tout allait pour le mieux. Même cette idée de la peur d'un virus inconnu qui lui taraudait l'esprit avait disparu en un clin d'œil. À la place, Camille ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer aller goûter à tout ce qui était proposé dans les vitrines. Elle s'était toujours retenue par exemple de manger un de ces appétissants beignets au chocolat qui lui faisaient de l'œil depuis la rentrée. En effet, la jeune femme faisait attention à sa ligne. Mais aujourd'hui, toute barrière semblait avoir disparu. À grande vitesse, elle attrapa l'objet de sa convoitise, en ouvrit le paquet et le dévora voracement. Seulement, cela ne parut pas la rassasier. Au contraire…

Ce fut après quatre beignets au chocolat et deux à la framboise que le Docteur, Amy et Rory la retrouvèrent, essoufflés. Camille ne sembla pas les avoir remarqués, toute son attention étant portée sur ces délicieuses pâtisseries. Les deux seules questions que se posait son esprit était de savoir combien il en restait et combien elle pourrait encore en avaler avant d'exploser. D'un coup d'œil, les trois compagnons comprirent de quoi il retournait. De cette manière, tandis que Rory et Amy retenaient une Camille vociférant de reprendre une autre douceur en la menant loin de la cafétéria, le Docteur cherchait le moyen d'en bloquer l'accès. Quand il réussit, il se mit à courir en direction de ses amis et d'une… boîte bleue ? Une cabine de police ?

Claire et Margaux observaient la scène depuis le petit couloir qui menait à l'amphithéâtre qu'elles avaient beaucoup pratiqué l'année précédente. Après qu'elles aient été expulsées de la salle de classe, le reste du DGSI était arrivé et avait fait évacuer tout le bâtiment. Heureusement, elles avaient réussi à échapper à leur surveillance et s'étaient cachées en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Le groupe de surveillance français avait mis en place un périmètre de sécurité autour de la fac et avait notamment pris soin de laisser un large passage jusqu'à une certaine boîte bleue. Sur le moment, les deux filles n'avaient pas trop compris de quoi il s'agissait. Puis, elles avaient vu ce qui était écrit dessus : Police public call box. Une cabine téléphonique avec une ligne directe pour la police anglaise ? Mais bon sang de bonsoir ! Qu'est-ce que cette machine fichait en France ? Après quelques minutes d'attente, les deux amies entendirent des bruits de pas et de paroles venant des escaliers principaux. Se cachant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, elles épièrent le passage des trois acolytes bizarres et de leur amie qui avait la bouche fermement pincée, comme si elle s'empêchait de parler. Margaux et Claire se jetèrent un regard intrigué. Puis, ce qu'elles virent ne fit que renforcer leur idée que quelque chose de louche se passait. En effet, elles purent apercevoir Camille ralentir, sans que les trois autres ne le remarquent et se diriger, non pas vers une autre sortie pour leur échapper, mais bien la cafétéria déserte. Essayant de se faire toutes petites, elles pénétrèrent dans la salle du poste de secours de la fac et se cachèrent ensuite derrière les caisses de la cafétéria. Elles purent ainsi observer leur amie se goinfrer de beignets comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Margaux chuchota que cela pouvait être à cause du stress, mais Claire la regarda étonnée et circonspecte.

\- Ouais, t'as raison…, murmura finalement la Calédonienne. C'est vraiment pas le trip Camille de faire ça…

Quelques instants après, alors qu'elles allaient sortir de leur cachette pour essayer de raisonner leur amie et de la faire partir avec elles, le trio infernal de fous-furieux arriva en courant et ils entreprirent de détacher Camille de ses beignets. Cette dernière commença à hurler, comme si on était en train de l'égorger, les bras tendus vers le rayonnage. Celui qui se faisait appeler le Docteur sortit sa baguette miracle et ferma en quelques instants la grille de la vitrine. À eux trois, ils réussirent à la mener vers la cabine téléphonique, le Docteur ouvrant la marche. Quand ce dernier poussa la porte, les deux amies étaient revenues à leur point de départ, le couloir de l'amphithéâtre, et purent aisément observer l'intérieur de cette boîte, se demandant comment ils allaient tous entrer à l'intérieur.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que quelque chose les rendit muettes de stupeur : elles se regardèrent, ne sachant pas si l'autre avait vu la même chose, si elle allait être prise pour une folle. Mais elles en furent sûres quand elles virent le trio et Camille s'éloigner de plus en plus dans la pièce : c'était plus grand à l'intérieur.

Camille se faisait exactement la même réflexion depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette cabine. Son esprit était débarrassé de cette envie constante de manger qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Mais à cet instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était savoir comment c'était physiquement possible que l'intérieur soit plus grand que l'extérieur. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand le Docteur poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur… Je sais… Tout le monde me le dit. Cela en devient vraiment lassant. Et non, je ne vous expliquerai pas comment c'est possible parce que cela me prendrait trop de temps et cela userait trop de craie. Et j'ai horreur d'avoir les mains sales !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dehors ? Pourquoi dans cette… chose, je n'ai plus ces mêmes pulsions ?, demanda tout de même Camille, qui avait plus de questions que celles sur ce TARDIS à poser.

\- Ah ! Finalement, tous les humains sont capables de poser de temps en temps quand c'est nécessaire des questions intéressantes !

Amy leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Camille n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : « les humains ». Pourquoi parlait-il des humains comme s'il… n'en faisait pas partie ? La jeune femme jeta un regard paniqué sur Amy et Rory en reculant le plus possible vers la porte. Ces derniers comprirent son malaise et lui sourirent pour essayer de la rassurer.

\- Je vous assure que tout va bien se passer… Le Docteur est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et …

\- Normal pour un Seigneur du Temps !, s'exclama-t-il en remettant son nœud papillon en place de ses deux mains.

\- Un Seigneur du Temps ? Et pourquoi pas un Elfe pendant que vous y êtes ?!, s'exclama Camille, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Et cette fois-ci, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce satané virus.

\- Camille… Le Docteur est un extraterrestre qui vient de la planète Gallifrey, mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, je t'assure…, lui expliqua doucement Rory.

\- Vous êtes tous fous ! Je n'ai pas de virus… Les extraterrestres n'existent pas… Vous êtes juste des fous qui ont réussi à faire venir une cabine téléphonique anglaise ici avec tout un décor derrière pour nous faire croire à un tour de passe-passe…

\- Non, ce virus et les extraterrestres existent bien, s'avança Rory. Sinon comment expliquerais-tu ce qui vient de se produire dans la cafétéria ou dans la salle de classe un peu avant ?

À cet instant, Camille fut bien incapable de répondre. Tous les regards se tournèrent donc vers ce Docteur qui semblait avoir réponse à tout.

\- C'est juste la deuxième phase du virus IGASAIL. La gourmandise. Cela a commencé avec la colère, _ira_ en latin. Puis la gourmandise, _gula_ en latin. Après ce sera l'avarice, ou _avaritia_. Ensuite, c'est l'orgueil ou _superbia_ , la paresse ou _acedia_ , l'envie ou invidia, et enfin, la luxure ou _luxuria_.

\- C'est cet ordre qui forme le nom du virus, pas vrai ?, demanda Camille.

\- Exact !, sourit le Docteur. Et je vais te soigner !

\- Comment ? Vous-même avez dit ne pas savoir comment faire !

\- Eh bien, nous allons aller sur la planète d'où vient ce virus !

\- ATTENDEZ !, hurla une voix qui venait de l'extérieur de la cabine.

Tous penchèrent la tête vers la porte et virent deux jeunes femmes échevelées courir vers eux.

\- Amy !, s'écria le Docteur. Va fermer la porte !

Ce dernier se précipita pour mettre en marche sa machine. Une machine qui faisait quoi au fait ? De son côté, Amy réussit à fermer la porte, à la seconde même où Margaux – entrainée par les presque deux ans qu'elle avait passé à Paris et où elle avait pris le métro tous les jours en étant en retard assez souvent – entra en passant de profil. Claire, qui avait été moins rapide, cogna contre la porte, la priant de la laisser entrer aussi. À ce moment, un bruit étrange se fit entendre, tant et si bien que Claire, trop surprise, s'éloigna de la machine. Celle-ci commença alors à disparaitre en suivant le rythme imposé par le bruit qu'elle produisait.

Au même instant, dans la TARDIS, Amy, ainsi que Rory, s'accrocha à l'une des rambardes d'escaliers qui se trouvait près d'elle.

\- Tenez-vous bien, cria-t-elle aux deux jeunes femmes qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

\- Geronimo !, hurla en même temps le Docteur, tel un cri de guerre euphorique.

Obéissantes dans cet endroit étranger et hostile, Margaux et Camille se jetèrent un regard apeuré et s'accrochèrent au tableau de bord, comme si leurs vies en dépendant. Ce qui devait être le cas.

Après quelques minutes de ce voyage infernal, durant lesquelles Amy grondait le Docteur en lui disant qu'il avait (encore) oublié de desserrer le frein à main, le TARDIS se stabilisa et tout le monde se détendit. Enfin, presque. Camille et Margaux avaient tellement été angoissées par ce qui se passaient qu'elles restaient crispées sur le tableau de bord.

Doucement, Rory s'approcha d'elles.

\- Les filles, vous pouvez tout relâcher, on est arrivé.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?, demanda la voix tremblotante de Margaux. Ce fou furieux ne veut pas recommencer son petit manège ?

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur qui semblait impatient de sortir et de voir comment était l'extérieur.

\- Non… Je vous assure que nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir guéri Camille.

\- Comment ça « guéri Camille » ?, interrogea à nouveau Margaux, la voix plus sûre malgré les tremblements provoqués par l'adrénaline.

Son amie n'était pas mieux et ce fut en la voyant devenir de plus en plus blanche qu'Amy décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'asseye quelques instants, histoire de se reprendre. Pendant ce temps, Rory raconta à la Calédonienne ce qu'ils avaient découvert et ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour aider son amie. Margaux hocha la tête.

\- Bien, dit-elle son assurance revenue. Mais si nous allons sur cette… planète (elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire qu'ils aient voyagé dans l'espace), ne risquons-nous pas d'être à notre tour infecté par le même virus de Camille ? Ne voudrait-il pas mieux mettre une combinaison ? Ou un truc pour nous protéger ? Ou que vous y alliez tout seul monsieur le Docteur et que nous vous attendions ici, bien en sécurité ?

\- Mais quel intérêt de faire ça ? N'avez-vous donc pas le goût de l'aventure ?, s'étonna-t-il. Tous les humains rêvent d'une aventure, non ? Vous n'allez pas laisser passer cette chance de vivre la vôtre tout de même ?

Ce fut à cet instant que Camille découvrit dans le regard de son amie une lueur nouvelle. Une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas malgré le temps qu'elles pouvaient passer ensemble depuis près d'un an et demi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?, demanda finalement le Docteur, preuve que lui aussi l'avait remarqué.

\- Tu peux marcher Camille ?, fit Margaux en s'approchant de la brune assise sur une marche du TARDIS.

\- Ouais… Quand faut y aller, faut y aller…, lança-t-elle avec un air sombre.

Elle aurait mille fois préféré rentrer chez elle, se mettre sous son plaid et se regarder _Good Morning England_ pour la vingtième fois avec un bon thé bien chaud entre les mains. Mais il fallait qu'elle se soigne et c'était le seul moyen.

Le Docteur eut un sourire plein de joie et ouvrit la porte. Margaux et Camille ne pouvaient plus tourner le dos à la réalité : elles avaient bien voyagé dans l'espace, ou alors, ce trio était très riche et avait réussi à payer des décorateurs d'intérieur ultra-rapides. Mais elles se rendirent bien vite compte que tout cela était réel.

\- Comment s'appelle cette planète ?, demanda Amy.

\- Prioratus… Cela signifie « prieuré » en latin, expliqua le Docteur.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de ne pas se faire contaminer ?, demanda Rory, pas forcément très rassuré.

\- Évitez de toucher les pierres et tout ira bien, clama le Docteur. Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Sur cette planète, personne ne contracte cette maladie ?, questionna Margaux, tenant bien fort la main de Camille, seule constante dans cette réalité étrange.

\- Non, au jour d'aujourd'hui, ils sont tous immunisés. Au jour d'aujourd'hui ! J'adoooore cette expression.

Margaux jeta un regard stupéfait à Camille qui voulait tout dire : « tu fais vraiment confiance à _ça_ pour te soigner ? ».

\- Je vous assure que c'est le meilleur, sourit Amy. Même si parfois, il faut courir.

Oups, elle avait peut-être pensé tout haut.

\- Courir ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir de réponse à sa question. Devant eux se dressait une immense église, auréolée de lumière blanche.

 **oOo**

Après être passés dans un sas de désinfection, les cinq compagnons de voyage un peu forcé furent reçus par un moine en robe de bure vert pâle. Ce constant fit froncer les sourcils des deux Françaises. Elles n'avaient pas du tout imaginé cela quand on leur avait dit qu'elles allaient sur une planète de moines.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'abbé Entrezdansmamaisonj'aiunbonfeuquironfle. Je suis le patriarche de ce monastère.

Les deux amies se jetèrent un regard étonné et s'empêchèrent de rire. Entrezdansmamaisonj'aiunbonfeuquironfle ? Elles auront tout vu !

\- Bonjour mon père, le salua respectueusement le propriétaire du TARDIS. Je suis le Docteur et voici…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, l'interrompit l'abbé. Dieu m'a prévenu de votre visite.

Amy jeta un regard interloqué à Rory et au Docteur.

\- Savez-vous aussi pour quelle raison nous sommes là ?, questionna l'homme au nœud papillon.

Dans sa voix, on ne sentait aucun agacement, mais une sorte de curiosité, comme s'il voulait comprendre le mécanisme de ce Dieu et de ses annonces aux membres de cette communauté.

\- Non, admit Entrezdansmamaisonj'aiunbonfeuquironfle. Je sais simplement que vous avez besoin de notre aide.

Tandis que le Docteur et Amy se relayaient pour lui expliquer la raison exacte de leur venue, Camille et Margaux observèrent leur environnement avec un peu plus d'attention. Ils se trouvaient dans une réplique parfaite de Notre-Dame de Paris, avec le sas d'entrée et la grande nef pour accueillir tous les fidèles. Les vitraux devaient être identiques, Camille en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle était allée la visiter le weekend précédent avec Claire et elle avait une bonne mémoire.

\- … doit en être au troisième stade maintenant, entendirent-elles alors qu'elles quittaient leur contemplation du regard.

\- Nous allons voir cela tout de suite, acquiesça Entrezdansmamaisonj'aiunbonfeuquironfle. Mais vous savez avant tout chose, notre communauté a besoin de dons pour survivre. Si vous vouliez bien nous donner un petit quelque chose…

Il tendit sa main en commençant par Camille. Celle-ci leva haut la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas un sou à te donner. Je ne suis pas riche non plus. De plus, il semble bien que tu n'aies besoin de rien… Mon argent est bien trop précieux pour que vous puissiez en profiter…, dit-elle, presque méchamment, sous le regard médusé de son amie.

\- Oui…, soupira l'abbé en retirant sa main devant l'air scandalisé que venait de prendre Camille en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle est bien passée au stade supérieur.

\- Il faut que vous la soignez et vite !, s'écria alors Margaux dont l'inquiétude était montée de quelques degrés.

\- Suivez-moi…

L'abbé fut coupé dans son élan quand on entendit dans toute la nef retentir le bruit de verre brisé. À cet instant, Entrezdansmamaisonj'aiunbonfeuquironfle se mit à se presser. Ce fut pour cette raison que les cinq voyageurs de l'espace purent remarquer que le moine était en partie fait avec des mécanismes robotisés. Camille jeta un regard paniqué à Margaux : mais comment vont-ils me guérir, semblait-il dire ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans ce qui était sur Terre la sacristie, mais qui dans ce monde ressemblait plutôt à un laboratoire de scientifique fou. Tout ce qui devait auparavant se trouver sur la table venait d'être renversé sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que ce remue-ménage frère Jesuismaladroitmaisjenelefaispasexprèsdésolé ?!

\- J'ai tout fait tombé en voulant nettoyer les tubes à essai… Je n'ai pas fait exprès, désolé…

Camille et Margaux se jetèrent un nouveau regard, mais cette fois-ci, plein de rires contenus. Les moines ici avaient vraiment des noms à coucher dehors lors d'une tempête ! L'abbé tourna le regard vers elles et elles se reprirent immédiatement. Du moins, en apparence. Seulement leur hilarité disparut immédiatement quand elles comprirent ce qui avait été cassé : les antidotes que les moines gardaient pour les cas comme ceux de Camille.

\- Pardon ?, s'écria Margaux. J'ai bien entendu ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Oui, répondit le moine d'un air sombre. Il ne nous reste plus aucune potion pour soigner votre amie.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?, questionna Rory qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Vous savez que nous sommes immunisés contre cette maladie. Nous ne voyons donc pas l'intérêt de garder plus d'une fiole ou deux d'antidote. Et puis, les cas comme le vôtre ne se produise que peu souvent.

\- Oui, mais vous devez bien connaitre la façon d'en refaire ?, s'inquiéta Margaux en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie qui semblait crispée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas… Je suis bien assez forte pour surmonter ça sans aucun artifice ni aucun antidote !, lança-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en relevant la tête face à leur visage ahuris. J'ai survécu à bien pire que ça ! Je ne suis en rien une petite nature comme ce que tout le monde peut penser.

\- Mais, s'étonna frère Jesuismaladroitmaisjenelefaispasexprèsdésolé, vous ne pouvez pas dire cela ! Cette maladie est grave et mortelle si elle n'est pas soignée à temps.

\- D'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que cela s'accélère…, annonça sombrement l'abbé.

\- Mais dites-moi…, commença le Docteur avec un sourire en entrainant l'abbé avec lui et en quittant la sacristie.

De son côté, Margaux essayait de convaincre Camille de ne pas partir. En effet, celle-ci se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle invoquait le fait que Margaux et elle seraient en retard à la répétition de leur groupe de musique. Elles ne pouvaient pas manquer ça, d'autant que ce jour précis, tout le groupe devait venir ce qui était presque exceptionnel !

\- Nous devons y aller, puisque ça va parfaitement bien pour moi, énonça Camille, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait, preuve que ça allait de mal en pis.

En effet, avant, elle aurait vite vu comment elle se comportait et ce en quoi ça clochait. Mais là, c'était comme si la vraie Camille était ensevelie sous le virus.

\- Camille ! Maintenant ça suffit et tu vas faire qu'on te dit ! C'est pour ton bien !, s'énerva Margaux, lassée de voir son amie la prendre de haut.

\- Fais pas ci, fais pas ça ! Je sais parfaitement que mes actes sont justifiés et que ce n'est en aucun cas mauvais pour moi, ni pour les autres ! Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va arriver en retard à la répétition et tu le sais…

Soudainement, le regard de Camille se fit plus suppliant, ses gestes plus lents et elle attrapa les mains de la Calédonienne.

\- Mais avant ça, je pense que je vais me reposer un peu… En fait, t'as peut-être raison, fit-elle en se laissant aller contre un mur, il vaudrait mieux ne pas bouger, ne rien faire…

Camille laissa sa tête dodeliner avant de se mettre à fixer un point invisible sur le sol froid en pierre de l'église.

\- Wow, souffla Amy, on vient de voir passer et l'orgueil et la paresse en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire…

\- La paresse ?!, s'écria une voix enjouée. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait !

Immédiatement, tous purent voir un Docteur en train de courir vers Camille, lui prendre son pouls, puis mettre ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Margaux allait s'avancer pour le faire reculer quand il se redressa de lui-même.

\- C'est maintenant ou jamais mon père !

Ce dernier fit mander d'un sifflement deux frères, autres que le maladroit, et leur fit porter Camille jusqu'à une pièce adjacente. Ils la déposèrent sur une table en pierre qui s'illumina quand elle la toucha.

\- Qui est la personne qui lui est la plus proche dans cette pièce ?, demanda calmement, mais fermement, l'abbé Entrezdansmamaisonj'aiunbonfeuquironfle.

Margaux s'avança timidement.

\- Bien… Bien… Prenez-lui la main droite au moment où je vous le dirais… La paresse, ou acédie, est le meilleur moyen de faire passer la lumière de Dieu dans son corps parce que le virus est aussi paresseux que son porteur. Seulement, pour que cela fonctionne, il faut que quelqu'un de proche lui tienne la main en se rappelant des souvenirs communs avant qu'elle ne soit infectée.

Alors que la blonde se rapprochait de son amie pour être prête au moment voulu, Entrezdansmamaisonj'aiunbonfeuquironfle se plaça de l'autre côté, une sorte de bracelet dans la main. Un autre frère, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant, se mit au-dessus de la tête de Camille et lui ouvrit délicatement la bouche. Celle-ci se laissait faire comme si tout acte lui coutait un bras. Doucement, ce frère se mit à psalmodier en latin une sorte de rengaine chantante, vite reprise par le reste des frères qui étaient arrivés entre temps, surprenant Margaux. Amy, Rory et le Docteur se tenaient en retrait, dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Maintenant !

Dans un commun effort, l'abbé mit à Camille le bracelet qu'il tenait dans son point et Margaux lui attrapa la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout fut noir autour des deux amies.

 **oOo**

Camille enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller essayant de se soustraire à la dérangeante vibration qui l'empêchait de continuer tranquillement sa nuit. Reprenant doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait quelque chose de chaud dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'elle la serra pour essayer de déterminer ce que c'était, elle sentit que c'était vivant. En effet, la « chose » essayait de se retirer. Le cœur battant, Camille lâcha ce qu'elle tenait et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se trouvait dans son petit studio près de la Place de l'Etoile, allongée sur son lit et elle tenait la main à une Margaux allongée à même le sol sur son futon. Cette dernière était aussi en train d'émerger de son sommeil.

Attendant qu'elles soient toutes les deux d'attaque, Camille essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé dans la journée qui avait passé. Seulement, elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par son téléphone qui vibrait sur sa table de nuit.

\- Éteins-le ou réponds, mais arrête-moi ça, grinça Margaux la voix encore à moitié ensommeillée.

Aussi vite que possible, Camille attrapa son téléphone et répondit à l'appel : sa mère.

\- Allô ?

\- Camille !, souffla une voix des plus inquiètes. Mais bon sang, où est-ce que tu es passée ? Depuis hier soir, nous n'arrivons pas à te joindre ! Nous sommes tous très inquiets depuis que nous avons appris pour cette alerte à la bombe à ta fac…

\- Alerte à la bombe ?

\- Camille ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Hier, durant un de tes cours, une bombe a été déclarée à Porte de Clignancourt, dans le bâtiment de ta fac ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ! On nous a assuré qu'il n'y avait eu aucune victime, mais…

La jeune femme n'écoutait plus sa mère. Tous les souvenirs de la veille venaient de remonter en elle comme un geyser. L'interruption de son cours par le Docteur, son virus et ses crises, Margaux et elle sur une autre planète, des moines robots… Puis plus rien…

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, ma chérie ?

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelée, mais je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé à la fac… La prof n'était pas là. Margaux et moi sommes venues chez moi dans l'optique de manger avant de venir sur Conflans, mais nous étions trop crevées et on s'est endormie sur mon lit devant un épisode d'une série quelconque. Nous venons juste de nous réveiller…

\- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis rassurée…

Camille s'était finalement levée pour aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine, permettant ainsi à Margaux de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil en plus.

Elle put alors voir qu'on avait laissé un mot sur sa table à manger.

 _J'espère que tu as repris du poil de la bête._

 _Peut-être qu'un jour, on pourra se faire un petit voyage à travers le temps cette fois-ci !_

 _Le Docteur_

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Camille. Alors, tout ce dont elle se souvenait n'était pas qu'un rêve. Elle l'avait bien vécu. Elle en fut d'autant plus sûre quand elle vit qu'à son poignet trônait toujours le bracelet que lui avait mis l'abbé avant que le noir ne se fasse autour d'elle.

Le téléphone toujours sur l'oreille, son instinct la poussa à retourner le papier. Une suite au mot avait été inscrite.

 _P.S. : Ce bracelet t'empêchera de tomber malade à nouveau._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle raccrochait avec sa mère. Au même moment, son téléphone sonna à nouveau : Claire. Camille se hâta de lui répondre et elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement pour elle, Claire était quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit et la crut sur parole. Elle la mit sur haut-parleur quand Margaux la rejoignit dans la cuisine et celle-ci fit des rajouts quant à l'histoire qu'elle venait de raconter à leur amie.

Pendant ce temps, Camille repensait à ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à un moyen de toujours s'en souvenir. Ni une ni deux, elle prit son carnet de croquis et esquissa le schéma d'un tableau qui aujourd'hui est accroché sur le mur de sa cuisine.

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Alors ? Comment c'était ?_

 _Dites-moi tout !_

 _Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite si vous êtes nombreux à me le demander :)_

 _A la revoyure !_


End file.
